Sonia Strumm (Harp Note)
|-|Harp Note= |-|Sonia Strumm= Character Synopsis Sonia Strumm '''is a reoccurring hero that appears in Mega Man Starforce, serving as the deuteragonist at various points to Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis in the first two games, and is the tritagonist in the third game. Prior to meeting Geo Stelar, she was a pop singer until she met Geo Stelar, where she rebelled against her manager and retired temporarily. In the midst of these two events, she encounters Lyra and becomes '''Harp Note, terrorizing the denizens of Echo Ridge until stopped by Mega Man. She later would becime Sonia's partner instead of terroizing Earth, making Harp Note a hero and a sensation all her own. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Mega Man Starforce '''Name: '''Sonia Strumm, Misoka Hibiki (In Japan), Harp Note (When one with her EM Being partner) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age:'11-12 'Classification: '''Pop Singer, EM Wave Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation (The main functionality of Harp Note is the weaponize sound and music in order to harm her foes. This also extends to manipulating existing sounds and turning them into destructive forces), Energy Manipulation (EM Beings have the ability to gather the wave energy around them and manipulate said energy into attacks such as projectiles), Intangibility against Non EM-based attacks, Sleep Manipulation (Harp Note was capable of creating a lullaby tune that put everyone around her to sleep), Technological Manipulation (EM Beings have the natural ability to take control of various electronics as seen with Geo Stellar and Omega-Xis), Electricity Manipulation (Generates and can mold electricity in the form of creating controlled shocks or even projecting it from her guitar), Thread Manipulation (Harp Note can attach threads to her opponents and essentially trap them in place for attack), Non-Physical Interaction (EM Beings have the natural ability to interact with one another despite in essence being intangible. Comparable to EM Beings such as Geo Stelar, can effect entities like Crown Thunder and the Crimson Dragon who is the embodiment of Meteor G), Teleportation, Barrier Creation (Capable of creating constant barriers that protect her when either attacks or being idle), Ice Manipulation (One of Sonia's songs are capable of invoking the "Freezing" effect, making her opponents practially frozen in place). Immune to Sleep Manipulation (was unaffected by Harp Note's lullaby tune that put everyone around him to sleep), Hypnosis/other mental attacks and Blackholes 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(On the same league as, albeit weaker than Geo Stelar, who is also capable of contending with entities on the level of Sirius. Repeatedly has faced Geo Stelar in combat and in some instances, she's capable of even knocking him out completely) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Scales to FMians that can travel from the center of the galaxy to Earth {specifically from Sagittarius A*}. Also is capable of easily keeping up with Mega Man, who previously preformed a feat of traversing to Earth to the center of a distant galaxy. This essentially makes Harp Note 2.7 billion times the speed of light) 'Lifting Ability:Class 50 '(Scaling off Geo Stelar, who can easily stop a train from falling) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Her attacks are capable of dealing damage to Mega Man and she can even knock him out with some of her strongest abilities) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be comparable to Geo, has fought alongside him and against him at several points during the series) Stamina: High (Similar to Geo Stelar, she has fought only shown tiring after fighting off entire armies of viruses and has only ever been fatigued when fighting immensely powerful foes on her level like Geo, Hollow, and Rogue) Range: 'Standard melee range. Interplanetary with certain attacks and Battle Cards (Can fight across interstellar distances) 'Intelligence: ''' *Harp Note is a skilled combatant, even being able to give Mega Man a hard time every single time she fights him. *She's capable of using terrain to her advantage and binding targets with her wires before attacking them while they're helpless. *She's willing to make hard decisions that Mega Man won't, knocking him out so that she could continue her double agent operation and attacking Queen Ophiucus even though Luna would be caught in the crossfire. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be weakened by extremely dense amounts of erratic EM Radiation Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frequency Change:' Harp Note changes her frequency to teleport to a desired location. She can also make it flux in order to render herself invisible to those who are not able to perceive the entire EM Spectrum. *'Shock Note:' Harp Note summons two amplifiers and fires electrically charged sound waves in the form of musical notes that paralyzes foes on contact. *'Machine Gun String:' Harp Note fires the strings from her guitar at her opponent, binding them completely and paralyzing them with electricity as she sends pulverizing shockwaves by strumming the now taut. *'Pulse Song:' Harp Note fires off a massive heart-shaped shockwave that's difficult to dodge and can pierce intangibility. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Musicians Category:Idols Category:Schoolgirls Category:Humans Category:Fusions Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Thread Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4